Living Again
by Darkxander
Summary: This story is based on a role-play that a friend of mine and I do. Some of the characters are OC; however, I really like the storyline. It is about a girl (not Frisk) and she ends up in the Underground with all the monsters as you know the story. Sometimes, she ends up going to other dimensions or "timelines" as Sans calls it.


**Hey guys!**

 **I am sorry for not updating anything in a long time, since last year actually. I have been busy with school and plus I am using another site that I just published this book on. It is called archieve of our own and my user is marionette1! I am starting to get into writing again so I might start posting soon. I have also been back into drawing as well, Stay cool everyone! Thanks for still following me and liking my books it is a really great encouragement for me. :)**

 **~Darkxander**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

You were walking up Mount Ebbot for stargazing that night and once you reached the top, you sat down and just looked up. There were thousands of stars twinkling in the sky as you smile content for once but just a bit sad. Rumors had spread about the missing people that have been disappearing the past few years that climbed up Mount Ebbot; the warning that they never returned again. It seemed silly to you that people could disappear so suddenly from such a peaceful mountain. _Why would they disappear?_ you thought while looking up, there were nightmares and you would always rush here, somehow, the mountain made you feel more safer than down below at home. All that waited for you was pain and sorrow; you didn't want anymore of that, so you made that decision long ago and as you waited until both of your parents were asleep in bed. You got up and left the house, running to your safe haven, _I wish you could keep me safe from all the horrors for once…_ You glance up at the stars, tearing tearing up, _I could still live through this…j-just one more year…No._ A voice said suddenly and it surprised you, _You waited long enough; you can't stand that torture, do you really want to go through all that again?_ You sighed, knowing that they were right, whoever they were. You stand up and turn to continue trekking up the mountain to your doom.

Once you reached your destination at the top of the mountain, there was a large mouth of a cave. Something called to you and it brought you a bit of fear but curiosity as you followed the call and it led you into the cave. As you kept following the voice, it suddenly stopped and you felt afraid since it was gone and you had no idea where it came from or where it was taking you. There was the sound that made you turn around, your name was being called by your step father and you turned back around and ran deeper into the cave. Something suddenly hit your mind as you started to cry, they were coming and you could not stop them unless you did it. The next moment shocked you so much you started screaming as you lost your footing and fell into a hole. Your voice disappeared as you kept falling, the wind rushed against your hair, making it fly all around and in your face, all you could see was darkness. You wished you could have changed your mistake before you blacked out.

At least, it felt like you blacked out, you open your eyes and groan in pain while slowly sitting up. Your head hurt and it felt like you landed on top of a sharp boulder, _Where am I? Is this the afterlife?_ You glance around, it was some type of cavern and your head throbbed terribly. _G-Golden flowers?_ you glance down at the bed of flowers surrounding you, they smelled nice, compared to the stench of blood that filled your nose and you flinched. Something about this place made you feel a bit uneasy as you glanced up, seeing the deep hole you fell into. "Where am I?" _Where am I?_ the echo said back tauntingly as you shivered in fear, you weren't supposed to be here or were you? There was soft rustling as you turn around to see a golden face like the rest; however, this one had a face. "Howdy!" it said as they smiled at you, which made you stumble back, your mouth opened but made not reply as the pain started to come back and you wince. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," it continues as they tilt their head into your direction, trying to understand what you were doing. You just nod in response as they frown slightly, "Your human aren't you? Can't you talk?" You shake your head then point up at the hole as the followed your finger. "Well…that is un-fortunate…" they seem a bit disappointed and it made you feel a bit uneasy. "Anyways…you must be new to the Underground, aren't ya?" You tilt your head at them in confusion as they sigh, "Looks like I must do the explaining…." they seemed, annoyed? _No…more of like they are bored to death?_

Flowey seems to be deep in thought as you adjust your sitting position to wait for what they were going to say, they jump suddenly at your movements, "W-What are you-oh." They just look at you before shaking their head, "Here in the Underground, you will earn LV or what we call love. You earn LV by talking to people." he starts explaining while his friendliness smile plants back and you bite your lip to keep from looking a bit nervous. "Here I will give you some friendliness pellets!" some white petals start floating around the small cavern and the uneasy feeling comes back stronger as you try to stand. One of the pellets shook towards you as you try to duck as it slices through the side of your arm and you cry out in pain. "Idiot! In this world; it's kill or be killed. I-AHHH!" he screams from the fire hitting him and the pellets disappearing as he goes through the ground. A tall goat woman runs over, "I am glad I went through my rounds around the time I did…oh my child are you hurt?" She looks extremely worried as she lifts a hand and a soft green glow comes from underneath her hand. Your body starts to feel weird as the pain starts to go away and the headache lifts up. You look up at her in a mixture of awe and fear, "I healed you my child….I am sorry truly if I frightened you." She reaches for your hand as you hesitantly take it, un-sure of whether you want to trust this person or not. "This is the Ruins." she explains as you walk up some stairs into a new hallway that makes you fill with determination. "There are a lot of puzzles and I can introduce you as to how they work…Just stay by me and you will not get lost." She smiles kindly at you while you two go through puzzles and finally reached a house at the end, "This is where I live…and you as well my child," those words seem forced? as if she has said them before and you watch in mere curiosity as she leads up upstairs to a room that is full of children's toys. "I will be in the kitchen making some pie so make yourself at home," and she left you to look around. The room seemed empty and dusty, so you left the room without another look and went downstairs. There was the living room down the hall and a opened door to where you assumed was her room. Her humming flew from the kitchen as you noticed a staircase that led downstairs, you curiosity took the best of you and quickly ran downstairs. There was a long hallway and it smelled old and a slight smell of something else that you could not place as you kept moving forward. Small putters from above must be coming from the kitchen as they disappeared towards what you assumed was the hallway. There in front of you, stood a large door and it too most of your strength to push against it. You heard the quick pattering of footsteps and you started to panic, _They found you._ A voice said in your head as you shoved open the door then slam it shut as you choke back a sob. Swallowing while trying to clear your head, the cold wind finally brings you to the present and you shiver from the cold. Your ripped clothes are not good enough for you to stay warm as you glanced about your surroundings, it a snowy forest. Well you were not expecting this to have happened so you start trekking forward, the cold nipped against your skin.

You swore you could hear footsteps behind you but when you turned around, it was dead silent. You laughed harshly to yourself, _Making puns to make yourself feel better because of hallucinations? Get a grip on yourself._ You turn around, the eerie feeling starts to come back as you gasp slightly; was someone watching you? You push that thought aside before continuing on, _I wouldn't be surprised at anything else was thrown in front of me._ Lost in your thoughts, the sound of a stick snapping from just a couple feet behind you made you stop as you turned around. At first sight, you saw blue shorts; _Why would you wear those in the cold?!_ until you noticed that they had bone, they were also wearing pink slippers as you looked up their body, it seemed to only scare you more. They were wearing a big fluffy blue coat and they were a skeleton, who was smiling at you, and reaching their hand out for a handshake. You look up at them nervously, as you slightly reach out a grip his hand. They hand seeming a bit more wa- _Pfft_ the farting noise echoes throughout the forest and the skeleton chuckles, "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's alway funny heh…hey, your human right?" You nodded and try not to laugh, scared of him hearing and for your poor larynx box. "That's hilarious," he seemed like a pretty chill guy, that is, "I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton. I'm meant to be on watch for humans right now…but…" _Is he going to say what I think he is going to say…?_ "I don't really care about capturing anybody….But my brother, Papyrus," _Nailed it…and I do not like the sound of this…_ you watch him a bit confused as you nod slightly to understand then blink in confusion, "…he is a human hunting fanatic." _Oh great…_ I just nod in reply while looking a bit shocked, "You talk little do yea Kiddo?" You shrug then immediately shock overturned you as realize what you say, "I've never seen a skeleton before….especially one who was shorts in a cold climate."

"Well I think my shorts are pretty cool," he chuckles to himself and you smile slightly while trying to ignore the cold. "Tibia honest, they are pretty sweet," _Your going to be fine…just try to not freeze your butt to death._ He smiles a bit wider and you wonder what is going on until he points right, "See over there?" You turn and see a very tall skeleton, "See him? That's my bro Papyrus." I look back to him confused as I shrug, "He's the best, come on!" he grabs your hand as he starts running over there and you try to catch up. He is taller than you by a few inches, you hated the fact by being short, just seeing him made you feel worse about your height. You bump into his back, losing your thoughts as you notice he stopped and you standing behind him, his phalanges holding to your freezing hand. "Hey Pap!" he calls out, somehow his hand makes your hand slightly grow warmer and you feel a bit comforted with the warmth, completely forgetting about your situation. "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR SENTRY POST SANS?" the loud voice made you jerk in surprise and his grip became a bit stronger as you stayed still. "Maybe," _He sounds so calm compared to Papyrus?_ You make the observation as you listen to the conversation from behind Sans' back. "YOU LAZYBONES, GET BACK TO YOUR POST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANYWAY?"

"I may have found something Pap," this sparks your attention and you look around for an escape route. The closet tree was a dash away as the tall skeleton known as Papyrus asks, "What do you mean brother?"

"Well, I might have found something you like Pap."

"Like what?"

"A human," _Wait…am I really going to die right now?_ "There are no humans here though Sans!" You tried to release his grip from your hand but then you were suddenly pulled to the front of him and stood in front of a tall skeleton. You were in a skelewich at the moment and it felt a bit awkward, especially being shorter than everyone else. "A HUMAN?" he looks at you in curiosity, "No it's a rock." You are confused as to what is going on, "NO SANS, IT IS A HUMAN! I THINK."

"Hm…" he sounded like he was in thought, "No this is my pet rock." He pats the top of your head as you just stand there. _He is not being serious….is he?_ "WHAT IS ITS NAME?" you back up into Sans as Papyrus watches you as he picks you up easily and holds you, "Uh…I haven't named her yet."

"WHY NOT BROTHER?"

Sans pets your head and messes with your bun while holding you, "I never thought of it." Your face starts to turn to a light hue of pink from Sans' actions. "What should we name her Pap?"

"WE COULD NAME HER…" Papyrus looks deep in thought for a moment, "SPAGHETTI?" You sneeze before shaking your head as Sans stops playing with your bun. "Hold on Pap," he sets you down before some shuffling happens and a huge blue coat sets on top of your shoulders before he picks you up again and starts to mess with your hair again. You smell the coat and there is a strong scent of beer and ketchup while you glance up at Sans in confusion. "We don't want our pet to get cold."

"UM…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BROTHER FOR A NAME?"

"Hm…" he looks at you lazily, "Lil Pup?"

"SURE!" he sounds excited as you look between the brothers. "TAKE LIL PUP WITH YOU AND STAY AT YOUR POST SANS," it seemed to be an order as you just stay warm in Sans' arms comfortable. "Come on Pap, can't we go home? It's late and you can make spaghetti for dinner."

"I GUESS SO BUT TAKE LIL PUP HOME FIRST, I MUST WORK ON RECALIBRATING MY PUZZLES."

Sans smiles, "love you bro,"

"LOVE YOU TOO SANS. NOW HEAD HOME BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND. I SHALL SEE YOU THERE SOON."

"Okay," he starts walking in a direction while Papyrus goes in the opposite direction, "He is scary and loud."

"He is not scary, he is the best brother ever!"

"How so?"

"I love him," he continues walking while you bounce in his arms and wonder if you were too heavy for him to carry. "Oh, okay…uh where are we?"

"Snowdin, I am taking you home Lil Pup."

"Okay, are you the older brother?" you ask curiously while you two walk. "Yes I am, how could you tell?"

"I don't know…you seem like it. More mature and like you know more knowledge? in a smarter aspect."

"Heh, yeah I guess your right," we stop in front of a house as Sans opens the door and head inside. "Nice house?"

"It is just a normal house; anyways, we don't have a room for you but you can stay in my room and I will sleep on the couch tonight."

"I can sleep on the couch tonight, I don't want to invade your personal space of taking your room."

"Its fine Kiddo."

"Okay."

"Pappy should be back soon, so you can sit down anywhere."

He sets you down and you walk over and sit on the floor in front of the couch. "Why did you call me your pet rock?"

"Well, did you want me to tell him that your a human?"

"I don't know, did you?"

"Well if I did, you would have been taken to the capital and be dead right about now."

"Sounds uh scary?"

"So, you are a pet rock Kiddo."

"Okay."

"What am I supposed to do as-?"

"Well, you can just be human because Pap has never seen a human before."

Later on, the door opened with the tall skeleton coming in, "IM HOME BROTHER! AND LIL PUP." You jump in surprise at the sound of his voice, not being used to it yet. "Hey bro!"

"H-Hi…"

"SHE SURE LIKES YOUR JACKET BROTHER," he comments as you blush, hiding in the jacket for comfort. Papyrus shut the door then headed through the living room towards their kitchen. "I guess so Pap, how did your puzzles go?" He smiled, "THEY WENT WELL BROTHER!"

"That's good, I told Lil Pup that she can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"I-I can sleep on the couch…." you tried to interrupt as Papyrus replied, "THAT SOUNDS FINE."

"So, when is dinner going to be ready? I am sure Lil Pup is hungry for your amazing spaghetti."

"IN ABOUT TWNETY MINUTES!"

"Okay, thanks Pap."

"NO PROBLEM BROTHER, JUST ENTERTAIN LIL PUP WHILE I MAKE DINNER."

"Sure thing. So Lil Pup, why are you here?" _Right to the point when your brother is in the next room? Alright…_ "I do not actually remember, all I remember is tripping and falling down a hole then I ended up here."

"Do you like coloring?" you wonder about how strange of a question Sans asks, "A bit." His right eye suddenly glows blue as you watch while pencils and paper pop into existence. You look at him in surprise, "Here Kiddo." You pick up the pencils and the paper as you start to draw while Sans sits on the couch and turns on the television. The sounds of the television go off in the background as you try to determine what to draw. A few moments later, you are looking between Sans and the paper, "What are you drawing there Kiddo?"

"Something." He yawns, "Alright." There are sounds coming from the kitchen as pans are clattering and plates slightly hitting against each other. "Smells good Pap!" Sans comments. I WOULD HOPE SO BROTHER." Sans chuckles as he glances over at you, "Need anything Lil Pup?"

"I need a blue and black pencil please," you comment as you set down the pencil from your hand. "Sure thing," a blue and black pencil appear where the other pencils are. "Thanks," you pick them up and smile while you start to continue working on your drawing. "Can I also have red and yellow too please?"

"Yep," red and yellow pencils exchange with other pencils you stopped using. "Thanks."

"Your welcome Lil Pup." You finish up the drawing then shyly hand it to Sans, it is a drawing of him and Papyrus. "Aww, that's so cute," he comments as we walk into the kitchen. Sans hurries over to Papyrus, "Hey Pap! Look what Lil Pup drew," he puts the drawing in front of Papyrus as you walk into their kitchen and look around. "AWW LIL PUP, YOUR DRAWING IS AMAZING." He goes over and hugs you while you slightly blush from the attention. "Th-Thank you…" Sans hangs up the drawing on their fridge while you finish setting up the table for Papyrus. Sans sits down while Papyrus prepares the meal. Since there were only two chairs, you sat down on the floor and grabbed your plate when Papyrus handed it to you, "THANKS LIL PUP!"

"Y'know Pap, I would tell you a pun about pasta but its too saucy for you," Sans chuckles as you try to not choke on your food from laughing. It was very interesting but you were too hungry to care at the moment, "NOT AGAIN SANS!"

"Come on Paps, don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti."

"EAT YOUR DINNER, THE NET PUN WILL RESULT IN NO DINNER FOR TONIGHT." he sounded so harsh but he had a smile on his face, which made you wonder what their relationship was like. "Okay bro." By the time dinner was over, the two skeletons were discussing their day and Sans finishes his food, "That was good Pap."

"THANK YOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK LIL PUP?" You looked a bit taken aback by the asking as you sat on the floor and the two looking down at you. I nod, now noticing the odd taste of the spaghetti. "SANS, I AM MAKING YOU DO THE DISHES TONIGHT."

"Okay Pap."

"I HAVE THINGS I MUST WORK ON IN MY ROOM," Papyrus gets up from the table and leaves the room, leaving you two alone. "Okay Pap, he is probably playing with his toys."

"Toys?" you ask Sans, clearly confused until he replies, "Action figures." You think a moment, "Oh. compared to lazybones, the lazybones seems more older," He smiles slightly as he stands up, "Yeah. Well Kiddo, you should get some sleep. I'll show you to your room."

"Don't you mean your room?"

"You're staying in it so.."

"Still, how do you guys not get cold?" you ask as you get up and set the plate on the table. Sans shrugs, "I'm a skeleton, not a human kid."

"Never thought of it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I guess, you could get cold if you did not have a soul."

"So, your saying that I do not have a soul?"

"Huh? No, that is not what I meant."

"Well, from what you were saying, that is what it sounded like."

"I meant like a monster could get cold without a soul," you remove the hood of his jacket and adjust your bun. "Okay, that makes more sense."

"Yeah, but you have a soul."

"I do?" you ask with slight sarcasm. "I can show you my soul if you are scared of being here." You raise your eyebrow in curiosity, "Anyways, follow me."


End file.
